Eric Meets His Match
by Phoenixfire979
Summary: Eric meet a witch in fangtasia and find out just what a witches magic can do...


Summary - Eric meet a witch in fangtasia and find out just how good a witches magic can feel to a vampire...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bored eyes surveyed the dance floor of Fangtasia, where the pitiful humans, garbed in those cliché outfits writhed to the music, desperate to capture the attention of a vampire. Did these human's not understand how precarious their position is? How easily it would be for the vampire they desire so much to take their life, their body.

He sighed. It just wasn't fun anymore. Before they had 'come out of the coffin' there was the thrill of the hunt, and feeding in darkened back alleys and in the shadows. But now everyone knew their secret, and it just wasn't fun anymore.

A glance to his right showed that Pam felt the same way, her own eyes as dull as his. Though she had a scowl on her face, and Eric grinned as he watched her unceremoniously tell the little human at her feet to get out before throws him out. The hilarity in watching the mans face fall, the light simmer out of his eyes ad his mouth to fall into a frown. Well, maybe there was some fun left in the world. Fun that most certainly did not include Sookie Stackhouse.

Sookie Stackhouse, a name that fills him with both heat and cold. His feelings toward the human telepath were unbecoming. He should not feel affection towards humans, especially a human that belonged to Bill.

He shook his head and launched himself out of his chair, desperate to rid his mind of thoughts of Sookie Stackhouse.

"A positive" he grunted to the barman, not remembering his name. Fangtasia went through so many bartenders it was hard to remember all the names. Hmm, it wasn't until Sookie came along, before her Fangtasia has one barman and one barman only.

He growled low in his throat and took a hard drink of his TruBlood, almost crushing the glass bottle under his frustration. Yet again his thoughts came back to Sookie Stackhouse! He moved away from the bar, on the hunt for someone to use to forget about the telepathic barmaid for a while.

Hmm…There was one human, off to the side. She wasn't like the typical clientele, she wasn't dressed in flowing black coats or had fake fangs on and fake blood spatters. This human looked…bored, like himself. Odd, human's do not come here to be bored. Eric would just have to remedy that.

He stalked over to the blond human, pushing a few humans out of his way, not caring if they fell or if they even hit their head and died. Tragic shame that would be.

"Not enjoying my club" He asked in his usually soft voice, his large frame almost towering over the young blond girls. That was another pleasure he had in this world. His height. He could tower over vampires and humans alike, make them feel smaller, inferior to him. The only person it never worked on was Godric…Godric…

He scrunched his eyes, fighting back the crimson blood that threatened to spill out, and in front of this human! He. Would. Not. Cry. In front of a human.

"It's…not how I imagined" Another soft voice, this time feminine, said, cutting through his turmoil and brining him back to the present. "I didn't expect there to be so many fangbangers. Pathetic they are" she said, this time her voice was tinged with disgust.

Eric grinned. It's not everyday he meets a human who though the spectacle around them was desperate. A point in her favour. But she would need a few more before he considered leaving her alone. After all, real blood so much more delicious that TruBlood. But it's even better during sex…hmm…this human wasn't unattractive. She was medium height, for a human, lean, long blond hair which Eric liked (I will not think about Sookie!) and she wore clothes that hugged her thin frame. He liked humans that showed off what they had.

"You don't want the attention of vampire? Interesting…Why would you be here then, if not looking for…a good time?" He said slowly, his voice tinged with double meaning as he grinned, letting a flicker of his fangs show to the girl.

He was surprised when she didn't react at all. No flinch, nothing. He saw her eyes flicker to his mouth, and he knew she saw his fangs, but…nothing. "I hoped that this place would be fun. But this" she said, pointing to the horde of humans, many of which were dressed like vampires from the old movies. "Is just pathetic. But you already knew that" She said, turning back to Eric, a wry grin on her own face.

"Interesting. Tell me then, what is your purpose here tonight?" He asked softly, in his voice that usually has the humans eating out of the palm of his hand. Literally.

"I was looking for a good time" she repeated, this time matching Eric's tone, or trying to anyway. She did a good job nonetheless.

Eric grinned at his prey, "Looking for anything in particular" He asked, moving towards her and crowding her against the wall. Not threatening, just enough to make her acutely aware of him.

She raised her eyebrow at him, not showing how his action affected her body. But Eric could hear it, hear how her heart sped up, could feel the blood rushing to her face, and her groin. She put a soft hand against his chest, "Maybe..." she whispered, then she breathed out a few words, words that Eric didn't recognise, and suddenly Eric found himself against the wall, this…human…in front of him now.

Witch!

Eric's grin turned feral. "You should know that vampire's do not like witches" He growled, not liking that she had any control over him.

She raised her eyebrow at him again, coming closer to him and running her hands, slowly, up his torso. "Why not…you have no idea what I can do to you…Trust me…You'll like it" She whispered another few words under her breath, and then the hands on his chest started tingling. The strange, but extremely pleasurable, sensation slithered into his chest and robbed him of breath that he did not even need.

"See" The witch said triumphantly, pushing closer to him so that he could now feel her breasts against his body.

He growled, this time it being a primal, sexual growl and grabbed the witch, spinning her and reversing their position, pinning her against the wall with his body. He didn't give her any time to adjust before he crashed his mouth against hers.

He did not know how long he stood there, almost devouring this witch, her moans and shivers urging him on to possess her. His hands found their way down her body and lifted her up, allowing him to kiss her even more deeply.

"Shall we go somewhere more private" He whispered against her bloody shot lips, barely managing to resist the urge, the desire, so bite those lips and taste the blood that so close to him, teasing him.

"Thought you'd never ask" The witch whispered back, trusting his vampiric hearing would detect her words. She said more latin words and then the scene around his dissolved and he felt a stange feeling of vertigo…and then he was lying on a soft bed, the witch on top of him, sitting astride his lap.

She leaned down slightly and waved her hand, causing his shirt to tear off of him and fly out of his vision. He grunted and rolled her over, learning just how much a witch can do for him…


End file.
